


A New Chapter Begins

by PlagueDoctor31



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, The Unnameable (1988)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Prequel, also there are blatant Lovecraft references because no one can stop me, this is taking place sometime before the 1988 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctor31/pseuds/PlagueDoctor31
Summary: Howard is a freshman at Miskatonic University, and while at the library he runs into someone destined to turn his life upside-down





	A New Chapter Begins

**Author's Note:**

> In my honest opinion, the 1988 adaptation of "The Unnameable" is pretty generic, I couldn't get enough of Randolph Carter and his friend Howard. They were such a delight to watch. So much so I wrote this fic of them. Enjoy! ^_^

Howard knew the campus for Miskatonic was large, but he didn’t realize he was going to get lost already on his first week of classes. He huffed to catch his breath and he stood at the top of the stairs, looking around in some attempt to gain his bearings. He recalled leaving his dormitories in order to explore what the school had to offer, but a few short minutes in and Howard found that he had difficulty recognizing the buildings around him. They all seemed the same to him: looming brown stone structures with great pillars and striking 19th-century architecture. Sure, Howard was from Providence, but he was only ever used to the suburbs.

The giggling of women interrupted Howard’s thoughts, and he turned to see students exiting the building he stood before. They were chatting amongst themselves, carrying small stacks of books in their arms as they went on their way into the autumn covered day. They barely gave Howard a glance in his direction as he watched them go, not that he minded. He turned back to regard the building he was at. It was then that he caught sight of the sign: “Armitage Building- Library”. Howard sighed with relief. The library was perhaps one of the most important buildings he could’ve found, given that he’ll no doubt need to visit it often. Gathering himself, he stepped forward to enter the building.

All was silent within save for the clicking of footsteps against tiles and the rustling of paper as Howard wandered through. His eyes went wonder as he marveled at the old architecture of the outside reflected in the interior, with tall stone walls and archways that greeted every entryway. Howard passed through, craning his neck up to marvel at the arched and pointed ceilings above him. Perhaps he should’ve watched where he was stepping, for his foot got caught himself, sending him stumbling back a few steps… right into another person.

A great clatter of books hitting the floor echoed throughout the library, as a stab of horror pierced Howard’s heart. Now he’s done it, he’s gone and made an ass of himself in front of another student. As quick as he could, he dropped down to his knees to collect the fallen books, trying to think of all the eyes that now much be on him.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Howard stacked the strewn books one by one. They were old with well worn covers. Who ever used them must’ve especially cared for them “I should’ve been watching where I was going.”

A hand placed itself on the growing stack of books, bringing Howard’s frantic train of thought to a screeching halt. He regarded the hand before him, with its delicate slender fingers and pale skin. He followed the hand up along the wrist, to the arm, to the shoulder, and finally meeting with a pair of bright inquisitive eyes. Howard couldn’t help but gulp at the piercing stare.

The student, a young man, was gaunt in his face with a hooked nose which, coupled with his eyes gave him a striking appearance. Upon their eyes meeting, the student’s small tight-lipped mouth turned up into an amused smile.

“There’s no need,” the student regarded Howard, causing the young man to feel the uncanny sensation of being visually dissected as those eyes quickly scanned over him. The student was undoubtedly older than him at least by a few years. It was safe to assume that he was a senior, and being a freshman, pissing him off would be the last thing Howard wanted. Instead, to his surprise, the student looked down at the floor and slowly finished restacking the books on the floor.

“You’re a freshman, yes?” the student observed without looking back up. Howard blinked with surprise.

“Yes, I am,” Howard furrowed his brow “How did you--”

“Know?” the student interrupted him, “It’s in your eyes. There’s no need to be so formal. I’m just another student here at Miskatonic.”

Howard felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment as he watched the student lift up the stack in his arms and rise to feet, to which Howard followed suit. It was here that Howard was able to observe the lankiness of the student’s body. It was as if he was born predestined to be in academia.

“Besides,” The student remarked “I, too, was not looking where I was going. So we are both at fault.”

The student resumed his walking, striding past Howard who felt obliged to follow, “Still, I really am sorry.”

That only made the student’s smile grow wider, “Well, if you truly are apologetic about your apparent misdeed, then…”

He stopped, turning to face Howard.

“Hold out your arms.”

Confused, Howard did what he was told, and watched as the student promptly passed the large stack of books to him. Howard’s eyes went wide as he braced himself, not expecting such a weight to be suddenly passed to him.

“Carry these to my room with me, will you?”

The student continued walking, leaving Howard to stand there slack-jawed at the whole situation for a moment.

“Are you coming?” the student called out, now several feet away “My dormitory is this way!”

Howard shook his head to return to the moment and quickly set off to follow the student, managing to slip through the door before it shut on his face.

The student, meanwhile, stuck his hands in his pockets as he pivoted on his heel to face Howard as he continued to lead him on, walking backwards with ease.

“Tell me. What brings you to our little old Miskatonic University?”

Howard hesitated to answer, unsure of the reason himself. Miskatonic was a small campus, with a tuition that could be a lot worse. However, Howard could’ve picked any other small local colleges in Rhode Island, so why Miskatonic?

“There’s just…” Howard slowly answered “Something about this place.”

That seemed to be the right answer to the student, as the grin returned to his tight-lipped mouth.

“You’re certainly right about that. The other students here, they don’t truly understand the histories and stories that this university is steeped in. All they care about is the science or their precious medical degrees, but as long as I’ve been here, I’ve discovered countless tales that could easily go down as legends.”

Silence fell between the two as Howard attempted to puzzle out what the other student was trying to say, and nearly stumbled again when the other came to a sudden stop, turning his head towards something.

“Take the Medical School, for example.”

Howard followed the student’s line of sight past the trees and to a white building that much more modern in comparison to the rest of campus. He turned his head back to meet with the other’s eyes, which was alight with excitement.

“Just three years ago, there was a debacle at the hospital connected to the school. Numerous assailants were found in the morgue attacking with feral veracity. The former Dean was torn to pieces, his daughter strangled to death, and the only thing found of a respected teacher was the head. The only survivors were a pair of students, who then disappeared for over half a year before returning as licensed doctors who now works at Arkham General Hospital.”

Howard balked at the sudden telling of such a horrible tragedy, he looked back at the building, standing tall and sturdy as students and staff entered and exited without any qualms. He furrowed his brow, a sneaking suspicion creeping in his mind. He looked back at the student, who still had the smile on his face.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

The student laughed, “Quite perceptive! I failed to mention that every single assailant in the attack had a death certificate attached to their names.”

“And it all happened in the morgue,” Howard thought aloud before snapping his head back up, his eyes wide with realization and alarm “They were the living dead! And the disappearing students… Are you saying that one of them was the one to revive them?”

“I didn’t say that,” the student stepped to Howard’s side and clapped him on the back “But your imagination is something to be admired. I’m beginning to like you more and more.”

Howard felt his face heat up with embarrassment, “Don’t tell me: None of it’s true, isn’t it?”

“Depending on who you asked,” the student smiled mischievously “But being someone as observant as myself and attuned with the whisperings in Miskatonic, I would say you are a hundred percent correct. I would also say that you, yourself, are well attuned to the whispers of this school. We’re perfectly at home here, as if we were meant to be here…”

Howard found himself unable to pull his eyes away from the student, enraptured with every word spoken. He couldn’t say why, but something about what was being said resonated with him. Perhaps the student was right. That’s why he was here, because he was simply meant to.

The sound of footsteps was what finally clued Howard in that the two of them had started moving again, as that delicate hand was placed on his back and gently pushing him along.

“Come along, now,” The student encouraged “My dorm is this way.”

For some reason, Howard had expected that such a strange student like the one leading him on would reside in a strange dormitory. He could practically see the giant bookshelves stuffed full with old and ancient texts, without a bed in sight, and large plush chairs taking its place. Instead, when the student opened the room to his dorm, Howard almost mistook it for his dorm. One side mirrored the other with twin beds, neatly organized desks. However, one side was far more decorated than the other as posters and school spirit were proudly displayed on the left side of the room. As the student stepped in, Howard peered in and spotted another student crouching on the floor, rummaging around for something. His hair was perfectly groomed and his skin flawless, looking up at Howard’s companion with a piercing glare.

“Dammit, Carter!” He exclaimed, “Where did you put my chemistry textbook!?”

The student huffed, stepping inside nonchalantly, “Why would I take your textbook? I detest the rigidity of the sciences. Besides, I don’t take chemistry.”

It was then that the new student noticed Howard. He shot to his feet, furrowing his brow with confusion.

“Who’re you? Did Carter rope you to something before you had a chance to say ‘no’, huh?”

Howard shook his head, “No, not really--”

“Leave him be, Joel,” The student scolded “I’m not as terrible as you make me out to be in your little fantasy land.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you’re not just stuck in your _own_ fantasy land?” the other student rolled his eyes, looking at Howard and holding out his hand “I’m Joel. I’m a senior here.”

“Howard. Freshman,” Howard answered, attempting to juggle the books into one hand so he could shake the outstretched one. Once he did so, Joel smiled smugly at the student.

“See? I bet you don't even know his name, Carter.”

The student looked offended, “Of course I did. His name is Howard Philips.”

Howard shook his head, “Actually, my last name is--”

Joel cut him off, “You got it wrong, Carter. I bet you didn’t even ask for his name.”

“So what if I didn’t?”

As Howard watched the heated exchange, he realized that he, too, did not ask for the other student’s name. He set down the books on the closest desk and opened his mouth to change that.

“Excuse me--”

“Oh shit,” Joel cut him off again, checking his watch “Classes are starting soon. Better get going Carter. I highly doubt Mrs. Mason is going to excuse you being late again.”

“She will. I do my work,” the student watched Joel rush out of the room and down the hall. He plucked a few books off his desk in order to depart as well, but Howard knew this was his chance. He reached out and grabbed the student’s sleeve.

“Wait. What’s your name? I didn’t really ask either.”

The student looked at Howard with surprise, as if not expecting such a question. Nevertheless, that amused grin returned to his face as he held out his free hand to Howard.

“Carter. Randolph Carter.”

Howard regarded the hand and shook it, surprised by the warmth contained in those delicate fingers. The student looked upon Howard, his eyes revealing an expression of intrigue and excitement. He had a feeling that this would not be the last time he’ll be seeing Randolph Carter.

The warmth lingered as Carter let go and rushed out of the room to get to class. Howard glanced down at his own watch and swore before running out of the room, realizing he too was going to be late to class.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different for me, seeing as I mostly post fics revolving around the Stuart Gordon Lovecraft adaptations. However, I do want to expand my horizons a little bit to include more fun characters to write about, so feel free to tell me what you think or if there's any stories or suggestions you have that you want me to write! I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! ^_^
> 
> (P.S. You can watch 1988's "The Unnameable" for free on Tubi, so feel free to check it out for yourself and see what you think!)


End file.
